


Hold Me Closer, Darling Boy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam cock and ball stimulators - Sam in charge with remote control. Sam making Dean wear devices that stimulate his balls and cock. Sam has a remote control to stimulate Dean whenever he likes and loves making Dean squirm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer, Darling Boy

Dean cannot see. The blindfold has robbed him of his sight, but he can feel. The warm, soft puffs of breath between his trembling thighs, the palms on his knees pressing firmly yet gently to keep his bowlegs spread open. His arms are taunt above his head and his wrist cuffed to the headboard of the bed. His chest heaves, nipples pebble hard and pink, and his tummy quivers as Sam kisses up and down his chest. 

His Master's hands are gentle and soothing on his quivering body, the touch helps ground him, ease him from off the high ledge he teeters on. Sam's kisses are red-hot with passion; each press of his lips burns Dean, churns hot pleasure in his belly.   
One minute, one hour--Dean doesn’t know how long they make love. Sam is in no hurry, leaves him drowning in an endless sea of pleasure that makes his toes curls against the soft cotton sheets. He whimpers so softly, gasps as Sam sinks into him, the pressure of his cock pressing firm against his prostate making sparks tingle through his body. 

His hole convulsed around the flesh, shocks and tingles coiling hot in his belly. Sam hovered above Dean, slowly stretching him out with his thick cock, enjoying the sight of watching every pleasure expression that crossed Dean’s beautiful face. Dean's is fully erect and leaking between them, his flesh twitching painfully every time Sam’s warm, gentle hand glides up and down his sides, big palms caress his ribs as his heart hammers in his chest. 

When Sam grants him permission to come, the pleasure is far too much and the tingles rushing through his body overtake him. He trembles, huffing roughly, his Master embracing him and holding him close, petting his shaking body as he comes apart. He makes all sorts of puppy dog cries and whimpers as pleasure overtakes him; Sam murmurs quiet praise and soothing words, kissing his face with soft, tender lips that call him beautiful and sweet and perfect. 

Pressing a kiss to his Master’s forehead, Dean sighs blissfully as Sam tenderly hold him, smiling as pure joy and happiness devour his soul. 

The next, there is more fun to be had. 

Six hours. Sam has only owned the toys for half of a day and already he is putting them to good use. Out in public at a restaurant crowded with people, Dean was wired up with an electronic anal plug and vibrating cock ring, and his naughty brother was in control of the remote. Sam set the unit on low, sending gentle tingles through Dean's big beautiful cock and inside his pretty pink hole.

Dean bites off a moan as his body shivers with pleasure, rosy-pink blush warming on his adorable freckled cheeks. As the vibrations tingle deep inside him his memory jumps back to last night, giving him a visual image of Sam fucking him slow and deep, taking him from behind and leaning over him to nibble his neck, and Dean swards he can feel the light nip of teeth on his neck as the vibrations flutter inside his pretty hole. He imagination touch and feel mixed with the pleasure of the toy make him feel like he is going to explode and he wants Sam to touch him all over, to fill him completely to the point his skin feels charged with electricity and every part of him is tingling heatedly. 

He remembers how Sam pressed into him slowly, making him feel ever single inch of his thickness, the veins throbbing up Sam’s dick rubbing along his wet, silky inner walls, and Dean reaction was always passionate—a sharp moan of Sam’s name ignited with lust and pleasure. 

Gradually, as he whines, Sam increased the stimulation until Dean was whimpering loudly and fidgeting wildly in his chair from the pleasure, his hole fluttering around the toy pulsing inside him. Many people were looking at them, eyes wide with curiosity as Dean rocked back and forth in the chair and moaned as the tip of the plug brushed over his sweet spot, the vibrations pulsing through him as he fought not to palm his throbbing cock.

Sam was grinning smugly; the remote control was only on level two...he still had the eight more levels to go and he was certain his brother would cream his panties before he reached level ten.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/37809.html?thread=8858801#t8858801)


End file.
